Cafe Play Date
by Emilia Delko
Summary: Ryan and Natalia go to a cafe for a quick lunch. After a intense game they start to play like a bunch of 7 year olds. My story is going to be better than the summary i hope. READ AND REVEIW


my first one shot about natalia and ryan. its a bit rushed. so please bear with me. and its short. bit the shorted the sweeter right? you heard the info for the new episode.? someones dying! who you think its going to be? if its horatio im am not watching the show anymore.

* * *

He looked into her deep brown eyes.  
She looked into his Bright hazel eyes.  
They held onto each others hand as the force keeping the hands upright were held with great might, she narrowed her eyes as he did also. He felt like part of an elementary crush as travers would put it. Ah the British.  
She immediately took all the pressure that built up on her upper arm and smashed Ryan's hand on the table.  
She flew out of her chair, throwing it back as she sprung from her seat, hitting the cafés nearby waitress. Pointed her bony, French tipped fingers at his forehead

"You suck Ryan." screaming at top volume "I win I win I win." Natalia kept jumping around as she shook her hips as she jumped. His face turned from defeat to a smile of lust. There he was, a Latin beauty, basically giving him a lap dance. In the middle of her favorite Italian Café. Just without the closeness and touch of her Chestnut skin. A man can dream can't they? Natalia took her lip stick out to be ready for her prize

"Fine heres your prize" Ryan looked all bummed, puckered is lips, and stole Natalia's lip stick and ran off. She ran after him like a bull, pushing over people in her way, without paying, she barreled to the outside court yard where Ryan stopped and pulled in to kissed her. Natalia then pulled back before their lips touched, she took his phone out of his back pocket and booked it. She ran to the front lawn of the Café as two hands wrapped around her waist and flew her in the air with a ferocious spin and both Ryan and Natalia fell to the ground. She flung her left leg over him and buried her face in his neck and laughed. Not knowing they had an audience, they passionately kissed. They stared at each other. Natalia bit the corner of her lip before fixing Ryan's shirt

"Ry, you gave me a heart attack." She cracked up.

"You two make a amazing couple!" a semi familiar voice piped up.

"oh well... Thank you but..." his voice faded as he saw who said that.

" Stetler. What the hell? You can't just follows us out of work."

"Natalia calm down." Ryan went to soothe her.

" you two realize about the fraternizing rule at the lab," Ryan cut him off.

"God, WERE NOT DATING! It got a little out of control."

"Next offense I'm firing one of you." He walked off

"Ryan we are going out though. I can't just not kiss you in the middle of the day. Oh I know what we can you. Go in the same hummers, break room. Alexx' office" as Natalia kept babbling, Ryan looked around and kissed her.  
"You are a great kisser." Natalia breathed into his ear.

"God Nat if we were home right now..." Ryan fixed her hair, pulled the stray grass out of her hair and threw them at her.

" I think we need a shower." She seductively said as she got up, purposely climbing over Ryan who was sitting Indian style on the front lawn, she swung her hips with a little bit more rhythm.

" Damn. I cant believe she's mine" Ryan said  
She went out of the bathroom to get their stuff and pay.

"How much for the caramel macchiatos?" she asked, stumbling in her purse for a 10.

"none, you two are adorable" the waitress walked off. Natalia stepped on the front porch of the Café. And Ryan came up and took her arm, walking to the car he sang.

"hey pretty baby with the high heels on, you give me fever like I never ever known. Your just a product of loveliness. I like the grove of your walk your talk your dress." he sang out loud and she ran to the car and got in.

"I'll pick you up I'm my car and we'll paint the town."

"cut it out Ryan. I didnt have to pay for our macchiatos." she sang "I'm telling you the lady loves us."  
What Natalia and Ryan didn't know is that horatio, their boss was at the very same Café, video taping them for them to keep... And to email to the whole lab. They got to Natalia's house in a madder of minutes racing to be the first on inside.

"I win" he took Natalia and dipped her for a kiss. She than waltzed to the couch and laid down as Ryan followed. He proceeded to carefully flip her on top of him. Ryan tickled Natalia. With legs and arms wailing all over the place , she kicked a vase on the end table. With tiger lilies and roses sprawled on the floor while water and glass broke the laughter.

" you gonna clean that up?" he raised his eyebrows while Natalia raised ip and sat on him Indian style.

"not at all."

"You know I'm OCD. I have to clean up."  
She studied his face. He still had that lust in his eyes.

"Than clean me up"


End file.
